User blog:Toppoo1234/Shaco rework idea
Abilities Shaco instantly blinks to a target nearby location and enters stealth for up to 3.5 seconds. Dealing damage will break stealth early. His next basic attack within 6 seconds is guaranteed to critically strike for modified base critical damage. Bonus critical damage from items, runes and mastery is applied for the full amount. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = 11 seconds after exiting stealth |cost = |costtype = mana }} Shaco instantly blinks to a target nearby location and enters stealth for up to 3.5 seconds. Dealing damage will break stealth early. His next basic attack within 6 seconds is guaranteed to critically strike for modified base critical damage. Bonus critical damage from items, runes and mastery is applied for the full amount. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = 10 seconds after exiting stealth |cost = 55 |costtype = mana }} Shaco summons a box at the target location that stealths after a 2 second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. When an enemy comes within 300 units, the box springs open: causing surrounding enemies to turn and flee while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds. |leveling = |range = 425 |cooldown = 16 |cost= |costtype = mana }} Shaco summons a box at the target location that stealths after a 2 second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. When an enemy comes within 300 units, the box springs open: causing surrounding enemies to turn and flee while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds. fear duration is double against minion and monster. |leveling = |range = 425 |cooldown = 15 |cost= |costtype = mana }} Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, reducing their movement speed for 2 seconds. It also gives affected non-champion units a chance to miss their attacks. |leveling = |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at a target enemy dealing magic damage and applying his slowing poison to them for 3 seconds. The passive is deactivated during the cooldown. |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, reducing their movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at a target enemy dealing magic damage and applying his slowing poison to them for 3 seconds. The passive is deactivated during the cooldown. |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Shaco becomes stealthed and untargetable for 0.5 seconds, then creates a clone of himself that will last for up to 18 seconds. The clone deals 75% of Shaco's damage and receives 50% extra damage. This clone deals 50% damage to towers and inhibitors. At the end of its duration or when dying the clone will explode, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = 1125 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} When Shaco dying he'll explode, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies, this affect his clone too. Shaco becomes stealthed and untargetable for 0.5 seconds, then creates a clone of himself that will last for up to 20 seconds. The clone deals percentage of Shaco's damage and receives 50% extra damage. This clone deals 50% damage to towers and inhibitors. |leveling = AD}} 1125 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions